vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
DSC-304 George Hammond
The George Hammond, formerly known as the Phoenix and more commonly known as the Hammond, is Earth's sixth ''Daedalus''-class battlecruiser constructed, which came into service by the year 2009. The ship is named in honor of General George S. Hammond, and is placed under the command of Samantha Carter. Crew Commanding Officers *Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2009 -) First Officers *Lt. Colonel/Colonel Tyrone Franklin (2009 -) Known Crew *Lt. Colonel Kevin Marks - Pilot and Weapons Officer *Major Dave Kleinman - Ship Navigator History The Battle of Icarus Base :Main article: Battle of Icarus Base from orbit.]] In 2009, General Jack O'Neill and Doctor Nicholas Rush contacted Eli Wallace and beamed him aboard the George Hammond, which was orbiting Earth at the time, with the intention of revealing to him the existence of the Stargate program after he solved an Ancient mathematical proof. The proof Eli solved was believed to allow for the activation of the Stargate's ninth chevron - the efforts of those stationed at Icarus Base on the planet P4X-351 had been devoted to accomplishing such a task for months. Therefore, Eli was to be taken to Icarus Base to see the fruits of his labor and to further persuade him to join the Stargate program. However, as the planet on which Icarus Base resided contained a radioactive naquadria core, which could possibly become unstable after the dialing of an incoming wormhole, the George Hammond was used to transport Doctor Nicholas Rush, Eli Wallace, Senator Alan Armstrong and Chloe Armstrong in lieu of a Stargate. When Icarus Base soon after came under attack by three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, the George Hammond, which was still in orbit at the time, intercepted the weapons fire from the enemy fleet and used railguns to repel the attacking force. However, numerous smaller craft, including Death Gliders and a Troop transport, were able to escape the battle and descend onto the planet's surface. To deal with these craft, F-302s were launched from the Hammond, which accompanied the F-302 forces of Icarus Base. While the Hammond's shields were able to protect the ship against the onslaught, the Hammond still incurred moderate damage. Moments before the planet's naquadria core went critical (leading to the destruction of P4X-351) the Hammond recalled all fighters and retreated into hyperspace, leaving all enemy ships to be destroyed by the explosion. During the attack and evacuation of Icarus Base, bunker-shielding technology inhibited the Hammond's ability to beam personnel off of the planet. Soon after the engagement's conclusion, Col. Carter informed Gen. O'Neill about the battle and the unknown status about Icarus Base's personnel, who had dialed the ninth chevron address instead of Earth's during the base's evacuation. Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny :Main article: Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny outpost planet.]] Later in 2009, the Hammond was in orbit of Earth when Nicholas Rush went undercover as David Telford in an attempt to infiltrate the Lucian Alliance using the Ancient Long-range communication stones. However, when his cover was blown and he was captured by Alliance commander Kiva, the Hammond was unable to beam Rush out of the area due to a jamming device. Sometime later, the Hammond was sent to the Lucian Alliance outpost (having gained the location from Telford) to stop the Alliance forces from dialing Destiny, a task which they forced Doctor Rush to help them accomplish. After dropping out of hyperspace, the George Hammond scanned the planet and discovered that it had a naquadria core similar to that of the planet P4X-351, on which Icarus Base resided, thus providing sufficient power for the Stargate's ninth chevron to be dialed. After discovering that jamming devices were once again being utilized by the Lucian Alliance in their outpost on the planet's surface, a wave of F-302s were launched as to allow for an assault by ground forces to capture the Alliance forces and save Dr. Rush. However, in response to the F-302 attack, Kiva ordered the Stargate's ninth chevron be dialed and ordered her troops to proceed through the Stargate and invade Destiny. After several minutes, as the planet's core became unstable, the entire planet exploded. Barely managing to escape the blast, the Hammond was forced to retreat into hyperspace, but not before recalling all fighters back from the surface. However, the crew of the Hammond was forced to leave two F-302s behind lest the ship itself be destroyed in the explosion as well. Alternate Timeline :Main article: Battle of the Phoenix In an alternate timeline, the Phoenix was the sixth ''Daedalus''-class warship given to Colonel Carter to support the Atlantis Expedition. According to Dr. McKay, the ship was rushed into service and many of the Asgard systems weren't fully operational. Many of the Expedition members worked day and night to get the ship in working order. The ship featured an Asgard terminal on the bridge where the star map should have been, and a room similar to the Asgard core room on board the Odyssey. Once the new ship was ready, Colonel Carter took command and flew the ship unsupported in an attempt to destroy Michael's fleet and save human populations on planets throughout the Pegasus galaxy. Using guerrilla warfare tactics, Carter succeeded in destroying many of Michael's Hive ships by emerging from hyperspace unleashing a volley of beam weapon attacks and fleeing back into hyperspace. Unfortunately, after Michael's fleet had sustained substantial losses, he distributed disinformation among his ranks and ambushed the Phoenix. When it was badly damaged and the engines were going critical, the crew was beamed down to the surface of a planet by Carter while she rammed the badly damaged Phoenix into one of the Wraith ships. The resulting explosion destroyed the Phoenix and three of Michael's hives. Major campaigns *Battle of Icarus Base *Prelude to the Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny *Battle of the Phoenix (alternate timeline) See also * George Hammond